


The Wolves Among Us

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Healing Mchanzo Endgoal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, McCree cries a lot, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo get caught by the Deadlock Gang in a simple recon mission in Route 66. Jesse faces old demons while trying to keep his sanity. Hanzo is unfortunately along for the ride.





	

The first thing Jesse realized when he came to was the uncomfortable stretch in his lower back. He blearily opened his eyes and let out a low groan before stiffening in realization of his situation. He had been stripped bare, left arm missing with his remaining arm bound tightly behind his back, while his ankles were strapped to his thighs, leaving him unable to move. There was also something tight around his neck, digging and rubbing into sensitive skin and causing him to sweat–a collar, he thought repugnantly.

But the worst thing Jesse noticed was the seemingly enormous plug in his ass, stretching him beyond belief. He skillfully rolled onto his stomach, crying out softly at the feeling of the plug shifting with his movements. Shakily, he brought himself up to his knees to take stock of his surroundings. He was kneeling on what looked to be a thousand year old mattress, stained beyond belief with what looked like blood, booze, and–Jesse shuddered–semen. He shifted his eyes up and around the room, noting that it seemed to be one of the old warehouses the Deadlock gang stored ammunition and extra weapons in.

Eyes scanning the rest of the room, he notices a body in one of the corners, back leaned against the wall with their head hanging heavy in front of them. It takes him a moment to realize that he’s looking at Hanzo–his typically pulled back hair now suspended in matted clumps masking his face, his clothes torn and soiled with copious amounts of dirt and blood, and his prosthetics missing–likely joining McCree’s arm.

“H-hanzo” He rasps out. He didn’t realize until now just how sore his throat was. Gathering saliva to combat the dryness of his mouth, he licks his lips and tries again. “Hanzo!” With still no response from the unconscious man, Jesse starts to wiggle his way towards him, grimacing every time the plug shifts as he waddles. He makes it about halfway across the room before he is roughly forced into the ground face first. He groans in pain as blood begins to gush from his nose, shivering at the feeling of a heavy boot pressing into his back, preventing him from sitting up.

“Well, well, well, look what the coyotes drug in. ‘Bout time you woke up, traitor.”

Jesse freezes at the voice, trembling violently under the man’s boot.

“Whatchya shakin’ for boy? Remember your old pal Johnny?” At that, he strikes Jesse’s ass hard enough to cause him to yelp in pain. Tears immediately pool into his eyes, threatening to spill at any second.

“Where do you think you’re goin’ sweetheart? Now that you’re awake, we can have a lil’ fun.”

Johnny picks Jesse up, hurling him over his shoulder roughly as he grips the meat of his ass, smacking it again. The tears finally fall when Johnny starts to play with the plug inside of him as he carries him back over to the filthy mattress in the middle of the room. With a rough twist, Johnny pushes the plug deeper into Jesse, brushing his prostate and causing him to let out an unwilling moan.

“Forgot how sensitive you were down there, you’re moaning like a bitch in heat and I ain’t even done nothin’ but wiggle a toy around. Always knew you were nothin’ but a slut.”

Once they reach the mattress, Johnny drops him ungracefully on his back and begins palming himself as his eyes rake over Jesse’s naked body.

“You filled out a lot since the last time you were underneath me, haven’t you? Almost look like a real man with all that hair on your chest, but we both know you’ll never be nothin’ but a bitch.”

Johnny quickly takes to unbuckling his jeans and pushing them and his underwear down to free his half-hard cock, stroking it lightly before pulling Jesse up to his knees.

“What? No words from Mr. Silver-tongue McCree himself?” He chuckled as he rubbed his cock across Jesse’s face, sliding the head slowly across his lips. “That’s fine, I’ve got better uses for that damned mouth of yours anyhow.” Suddenly, Johnny’s hand was at his neck, gripping tightly as he brought his face down to Jesse’s level. His heart was pounding in his ears as Johnny breathed heavily in his face, his putrid breath making him want to heave. “Now I’m only gonna tell you once how this’s gonna go, so listen close and listen good. I’m gonna fuck that sweet little mouth o’ yours and you’re gonna cooperate, or your boyfriend over there is gonna get a bullet right between the eyes, got it? So if I so much as feel a graze of teeth, you’d better say ‘sayonara.’”

Jesse let out a choked whimper at that, tears streaming freely down his face as he struggled to release himself from Johnny’s grip. When he finally released him, Jesse breathed deeply before coughing violently at the sudden expansion of air in his lungs. He felt a wave of disgust as Johnny licked at his cheeks, swiping up his tears before kissing his temple in a mockingly affectionate manner. “Now, now, ain’t no need for tears sweetcheeks, like I said, we’re just gonna have a lil’ fun is all.”

Johnny quickly removed his boots and socks, throwing them haphazardly across the room before slipping out of his pants and underwear, leaving him bare from the waist down. Bringing his cock back to Jesse’s face, he slapped both of his cheeks with it before pushing it against Jesse’s pursed lips.

Johnny scowled at his resistance. “You’d best behave if you want both of y’all to make it out of this alive. Now. Open. Up.”

Jesse reluctantly opened his mouth slightly at that, realizing that there was no use in resisting when he naked and bound and Hanzo was still unconscious. Johnny took that slight opening to ram his cock to the back of Jesse’s throat, causing him to spasm at the violent intrusion before jerking his head off of his cock and retching. Jesse let his head slump down, breathing haggardly when Johnny pulled his hair, snapping his head back as he pushed his cock back to his lips.

“Did I say you could stop, slut? Let’s try this again. Open up and suck.”

Jesse opened his mouth again, letting Johnny slide himself inside until his groin was flush against Jesse’s nose. He held Jesse there for what seemed like an eternity, cock swelling and hand like iron behind his head, refusing even a little bit of release. Jesse started panicking at the lack of oxygen, squirming under his hand as he made panicked noises, muffled by the cock blocking his airway. This only seemed to encourage Johnny, as he let out a low groan and pulled Jesse impossibly closer to him, rubbing his nose into his sweaty pubes. When Jesse’s squirming dwindled into an almost unresponsiveness, he pulled out so just the head of his cock was resting on Jesse’s now panting tongue as he greedily sucked in air.

“God, forgot how good your mouth felt sweetheart. Could fuck it all day and never get tired of it.”

He slipped his cock back into Jesse’s mouth, thrusting in and out lazily as his hands made their way back to his hair, pulling his head in time with his thrusts. Johnny suddenly yanked Jesse’s head off of his cock, causing him to fall back to the mattress, breathing heavily.

“You’re a dirty son of a bitch, Johnny!” Jesse said in-between pants.

“Oh, so the mutt does speak? Good, I always liked it when you had a little bite in you.” Johnny laughed darkly as he straddled Jesse’s chest, grinding his cock on his soft pecs. “You’ve gotten lazy, whore. ‘M guessing your boyfriend does all the work, huh?” Johnny grabbed Jesse’s breasts, squeezing them together as he began to fuck his chest, the tip of his cock hitting Jesse’s chin. “That ain’t gonna happen no more.” He wiggled his hips so that his balls were resting on Jesse’s lips, cock laying across his right eye. “You’re gonna use your sweet mouth on me, babydoll. Now let’s put that tongue of yours to good use. My balls could use a good wash.”

Jesse let out a tiny sob as he flicked his tongue out with a quick swipe against the heavy balls resting on his lips. “That’s right sweet thing, keep going,” Johnny crooned at Jesse as he began tentatively licking at his balls, loathing the sour taste of sweat and unwashed skin. He began stroking his length as he ground against Jesse’s face, balls rubbing against his lips as he continued licking. Johnny pinched Jesse’s nose with his free hand, causing him to open his mouth wider and allowing him to slip his balls past Jesse’s spit-slicked lips. Jesse’s eyes widened at the fullness of his mouth, squirmed at his once again blocked airway. Johnny removed his hand from his nose, rocking slightly into the tight heat of Jesse’s mouth. “Suck ‘em, baby, they’re so full and sensitive for you.”

Johnny continued to pump himself as Jesse sucked, tongue flicking out across the curve of his balls, hoping to bring him to climax soon and end his torture. “As fun as this–nngh–is, let’s get this show on the road.” Johnny slipped his balls out of Jesse’s mouth, shimmying back on his chest slightly so the tip of his cock was lined up to Jesse’s lips again. He smeared the beading precome across the bow of his lips, rubbing it into his moustache as he let out a breathless groan. “Open wide baby boy, make daddy feel good.” Jesse grimaced at the names, reluctantly separating his lips so Johnny could slide his cock back into the wet heat of his mouth.

He began thrusting ruthlessly, hitting the back of Jesse’s throat at each jerk of his hips. Jesse gagged around the cock in his mouth, fresh tears springing to his eyes at the brutal treatment as he struggled to breathe and keep consciousness. Johnny’s thrusts were starting to get frantic and uneven, alarming Jesse to his upcoming climax. He closed his eyes as he let the tears fall down his cheeks, willing his mind as far away as possible.

He thought back to the time he and Hanzo had spent their off day down at the hidden cave nearby the Watchpoint. Summer was in full effect, the lazy heat thick around them as they stripped down to nothing and slipped into the refreshing cool water of the lagoon within the cave. Hanzo had been nothing but smiles the entire day, gifting chaste kisses and light touches as they waded through the shallow water, teasing glances gracing both of their faces as Jesse started a playful game of chase. When he finally cornered him at a wall of the cave, Hanzo had been reduced to a fit of giggles and Jesse had taken that opportunity to embrace him in a tight hug as he leaned down to bring him into a deep kiss.

Jesse was brought back to his harsh reality from a hard slap to the face, dazing him for a few seconds before focusing back to the man above him. At some point, he had taken his cock out of Jesse’s mouth upon realizing he wasn’t responding. “Focus, mutt. I’m close.” He pushed his cock back in, returning to his brutal pace as Jesse let out an exhausted sob. “Stick your tongue out–yeah just like that, good boy.”

Johnny pulled his cock out, pumping rapidly as he let out a long moan, spilling in thick stripes on Jesse’s tongue. “Don’t you dare spit this out. Or swallow. I’ve got a better plan.” Johnny gave him a malicious smile as he swiped a tear off of Jesse’s cheek with his thumb. “Swish it around baby, I want you to remember what a real man tastes like.”

Jesse slowly swished his spend in his mouth, mingling the cum with his spit as he struggled not to gag at the vile taste.

“Show daddy what you made, sweetheart.”

Jesse opened his mouth, the mix sitting on his tongue so Johnny could see it clearly.

“That’s a good boy. Now spit it in my hand.”

Johnny brought a cupped hand to Jesse face, and Jesse quickly spit out as much as he could, relieved that he wasn’t being forced to swallow the putrid mixture. Johnny looked at the spend in his hand wistfully before turning around so his ass was facing Jesse and crooking his hand so it dripped from his asshole down his perineum, pooling behind his balls.

He brought his soiled hand to Jesse’s mouth and smeared the residue in his beard. “Lick, dog. Then clean up this mess you made.” Jesse was frozen in disbelief, disgust swelling in the pit of his stomach at his situation. He thrashed under Johnny’s weight before Johnny quickly twisted and faced him, hand pressing heavily on his throat. “Have you forgotten what I told you already, slut? This is the last time I’m gonna remind your dumb ass. The next time you disobey, samurai-boy is getting a face full o’ lead, got it?” Jesse whimpered under him, nodding rapidly as he breathed heavily, the panic setting in that he could have just ended Hanzo’s life with his stupid resistance.

“Good boy. Let’s try this again.”

Johnny turned back around, nearly sitting on Jesse’s face as he straddled his chest. Jesse swiped up a glob of cum pooled at Johnny’s balls, cringing at the tackiness of the cooling liquid. At that, Johnny ground his ass into Jesse’s face, smearing the spit and cum all over his face. “O-oh yeah, that’s the spot baby–do that again.” Jesse began lapping up the cum around his balls and taint, avoiding his asshole in hope that Johnny would forget in his pleasure.

Unfortunately, Jesse never was the luckiest of guys.

“C’mon babydoll, finish up. My hole is still dripping with your mess, and I got shit t’do.”

Jesse hesitantly swiped his tongue across Johnny’s asshole, face twisting at the acrid flavor enveloping his mouth. Johnny’s hole puckered at the stimulation and he let out a huff as he ground his ass into Jesse’s face again, rubbing his entrance across his lips. “Clean it good, and maybe I’ll get you some water after this.” Johnny continued to grind against Jesse’s mouth, moaning as Jesse’s tongue continued to clean the mess. With a final push against Jesse’s mouth, Johnny rose up, turning to face Jesse again.

Jesse was horrified to see Johnny was hard again. “Shit, that tongue is like magic. Looks like I’m gonna have more fun with you than I thought.” He lowered his hand in between Jesse’s legs, prodding against the plug still sitting in him. Jesse’s legs twitched at the action, gasping softly. “Johnny, please, don’t do this. ‘M beggin’ you."

“Your gonna beg alright, that’s for sure.”

Johnny twisted the plug, roughly pulling it out of Jesse, causing a yelp to escape the man. Jesse felt a wave of shame pass through him after the pain subsided, feeling a trickle of fluid coming from his hole.

“W-what the fuck?” Jesse whispered as two thick fingers forced themselves past his entrance. Johnny pushed the cum-slick plug against Jesse’s lips as he curled and scissored his fingers inside of him.

“Yeah, heh heh, got a lil’ excited when I saw you unconscious earlier, couldn’t hardly help myself. Good thing you’re already all slicked up though, that speeds things up a whole hell of a lot.”

Jesse began sobbing uncontrollably, feeling filthy and helpless as Johnny added another finger to his messy hole, the squelching deafening in his ears. When he slipped his pinky in, Johnny began opening and closing his fingers, overwhelming Jesse with the stretch. Slowly, he removed his fingers and stroked his cock, slicking himself up with the leftover lube as he lined up with his entrance.

Jesse held his breath as Johnny pressed into him, bottoming out in one slick motion. He released his breath, only to sharply inhale as Johnny pulled back and slammed into him again, ruthlessly fucking into him. Jesse felt his mind drifting again, letting old memories drag him away when he felt a pull against his right leg.

“Gotta get these straps off so I can fuck you real good, sweetpea.” He slowed his thrusting until he was just sitting inside of Jesse, focus shifted towards removing the binds on his legs. When his right leg was freed, he immediately stretched it out, letting out a groan of pleasure at the welcome stretch of his cramped muscles. Johnny finished unbinding his other leg and pressed himself flush to Jesse, rocking lazily into him as he pinched Jesse’s nipples. He squirmed under the new sensation as he tried to leverage himself with his newly unbound legs, but he found that his legs didn’t want to respond from being trapped for so long.

Johnny began mouthing at his neck, licking at sucking at his jaw until red marks started blooming. Jesse arched his neck to avoid Johnny’s mouth, but only allowed him more access. He swept his tongue across his cheeks, lapping up Jesse’s still falling tears before pressing his lips against his. Jesse made a noise of protest, moving to jerk his head away when one of Johnny’s hands clenched his jaw, forcing him to stay as he forced his tongue in his mouth. Johnny swallowed all of Jesse’s protests as he began thrusting faster, hand leaving his jaw as he trailed down to his neglected cock. Johnny made a noise of surprise chuckling as he stroked Jesse’s erection.

“Knew you were a slut, all hard from me raping you. Disgusting.”

Johnny slipped out of him and flipped him over, forcing his ass in the air as he thrust back into him, continuing his quick pace as he draped himself across Jesse’s back, hot breaths in his ear. His hand found Jesse’s cock again, stroking him in time with his thrusts, causing Jesse to let out a choked moan that shifted into a quiet sob.

A low groan caught both of their attention, heads shifting to look towards the source of the noise. Hanzo was waking up, eyes slowly blinking as consciousness came back to him. His eyes shifted to the pair rocking on the mattress before rage flared in his features, mouth curling into a snarl.

“Jesse!”

Hanzo shifted to move towards them before falling forward, confusion crossing his face before realizing he was as helpless as Jesse, arms bound behind his back and prosthetics missing.

Jesse was staring at him now, fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he was rocked back and forth by the force of the Johnny’s thrusts into him.

“H-hanzo….please…….don’t look.” Jesse choked back a sob as the man thrust deep into him, balls smacking against his perineum. He shifted his face back to the mattress, shame taking over at Hanzo seeing him like this.

~~~

Tears spilled over Hanzo’s eyes as he ripped his gaze from Jesse when the man fucking him chuckled darkly, causing Hanzo to glare at him and bare his teeth.

“Can’t believe you’re fuckin’ this weak ass yakuza wannabe” The man made a tsking sound. “I thought you were better than this, babydoll. You know you belong to Deadlock. Mind, soul,” the man leaned down to lick a wet stripe from the back of Jesse’s neck to the shell of his ear, “and body.” At that, the man bit his ear sharply, drawing a small amount of blood that he lapped up greedily.

Jesse whimpered again, more tears spilling over at the rough treatment.

Hanzo felt rage building up within him again as he growled at Jesse’s assailant. “Stop this at once if you value your life.”

The man only laughed at this as he continued thrusting. “Awful big threat for someone who can’t even move.” The man pushed Jesse’s face further into the mattress as his thrusts became more erratic, signaling his impending orgasm.

The man groaned loudly as he began rocking in and out of him shallowly, biting into the meat of Jesse’s shoulder. “Hnnnggh, you feel so good, my sweet boy. M’not gonna last much longer with your tight little asshole clenching me so nicely. Can’t wait to fill you up again, gonna make you feel so warm…”

Jesse started thrashing as the man’s movements got more erratic, trying futilely to separate them.

“Let’s come together baby boy.”

“Johnny–no, please–NO” Jesse begged.

With one final snap of his hips, Johnny buried himself into Jesse, announcing his release with a loud groan. Jesse’s legs gave out and he collapsed on the mattress, Johnny following suit as he laid on top of him, thrusting a couple more times through his climax before slipping out. Cum spilled out of Jesse’s puffy hole as he moaned in discomfort, legs twitching in his attempt to get away.

Johnny’s hand made its way back to Jesse’s groin, face twisted into a dark smirk as he chastised Jesse with a ‘tsk’. “I said ‘together’ sweetheart, why didn’t you cum like I asked?”

Johnny let out a high whistle, signaling something as the door slammed open. Both Hanzo and Jesse looked on in horror as a line of naked men made their way through the door towards the mattress, surrounding Jesse with sinister smiles and hands stroking hardening cocks.

“Guess the slut needs more cock so he can get off, huh? We’ll fix you up real good baby boy, don’t worry.”

A sob wrenched its way out of Jesse’s mouth before he closed his eyes, trying desperately to lose himself in happier thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this will get happier, just needed to write out some frustrations.


End file.
